Silver vs Wario
Two of the coolest charcters in their respective games, so who is the strongest? SILVER SSS13: Silver came from a dead future, Where the world was taken over by doctor eggman, and most of the world was destroyed and blah,blah,blah Silver and his friend blaze were some of the only members of the uprising that fought against eggman. SSS13: Silver obviously could not do what he does with out super powers, such as super strength that rivals that of knuckle's, super speed that rivals that of sonic's, and some of the greatest durability in the sonic universe being able to tank hits from the universal level Solaris. Silver weilds chas control, so he can control time, gain infinte power and so on. Knuckles's greatest strength feat(In base) is destroying one half of the moon, or roughly small country. Sonic moves at light speed pretty regularly and silver is able to keep up with him with no issue. Silver also has a deadly telekinesis and telepathy, and is immune to mind control, with tetiquettes like psycho knife, steel bending, and levitation. SSS13: Silver eventually was sent to the past, where he attacked sonic almost one and was only deafeated Because of interfance. He then became a hero and teamed up with sonic and shadow to kill solaris.Silver has a super form that gives him a times 1000 power upgrade.(triggered by chaos emeralds, lasts for 6 minutes. Over all silver is a minimum of 4-A In his Base form, and 2-B In his Super Form. Lets see how wario stacks up against him. Wario SSS13: In the mushroom kingdom their a a lot of scary things, and wario is one of them. SSS13: Wario is a rival of mario's and has battled him before, and done rather well against him. To do so he had to use his impressive physicality to keep up with him. wario has many abilites to help him, such as mind control, cloning, time control, super farts, biting, super strength, mediocire speed, and super duribility. wario has s uper form called wario man, that makes him invincible for around 5 minutes. wario in his base form in likely 4-C, and in his wario man form 3-B. Lets get ready for the fight. Fight Wario glares at silver and attacks him for no good reason. FIGHT! Silver used telekenisis and lifted warioand began to throw him around, until he got tired and slamed wario down, assuming a fighting stance. the two traded blows for a while before they realized this was not going anywhere, so silver summond the chaos emeralds, and turned into super silver and wario ate his clove of rotten garlic and became wario man. Part 2 The two clashed in their super forms for a while, and then silver took them back in time and the two began to fight in the time of the dinosaurs. Wario man ran out of time and super silver crushed wario with telekinesis and fed his remains to a T-Rex. K.O. Results. SSS13: Silver was faster,and more durable, and super silver was so much sronger than wario man. The winner is silver Silver will return Category:Mario vs Sonic Themed Warfares Category:Strength vs speed Category:'Speed' themed Warfares Category:Brains vs brawn Category:Fights with Multiple Parts Category:Fistfight Category:Supersonicstyle13's Fanon Warfares Category:Supersonicstyle13's Season 1 Category:Male vs Male Category:Finished Warfares